


April Fools

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and the Hermes cabin decide to play pranks on everyone for April Fools Day, but Leo wants to play a personal one on Nico. When Nico chases Leo to Bunker 9, Piper barges in and squeals in delight at the sight she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried making an April Fools Day fanfic, but ended up making a Valdangelp Ship... lol oops. Anyways, people need more.ValdangLeo in their lives so here you go.  
> Please note that I Write other ships as well, and Multi chapter storlies.
> 
> Thank you!  
> ~Aubrey

Leo's always loved April Fools Day. It's the perfect time to mess with your friends, even if Leo already does this daily.

On the last day of March, Leo along with Connor and Travis Stoll, got the whole Hermes cabin to play pranks on the camp. Most of the pranks were the same mortals used, but with a hint of Greek and Roman tweaking. They'd used the mist to hide Whoopi Cushions that we're enhanced to make random animal noises. Some even screeched or showed holographic projections to scare campers.

Leo walked away from the Arena smirking, proud of his latest prank. He'd told the Stolls that he, personally, wanted to prank none other than Nico do Angelo. Sure, it would probably end terribly, but what the hell? Leo lived for terrible decisions.

Leo and Nico had grown closer after the war with Gaea. Nico was out as gay, and Leo was out as bisexual, which had been a huge shock to everyone but Piper. When Leo told Jason about his crush on himwhich is how he learned of his sexualityPiper reassured him it was okay as long as he didn't make a move. Now, he was completely over that crush, and possibly on to a new one.

Leo's newest prank had been to hide Nico's sword. Lou Ellen, with the help of Will Solace, had then used her mist and make it pink. Nico would be most likely furious with Leo, at least, until he knew it was only mist.

Leo's inner babbling came to a stop, along with his feet, at the sight of a fully smiling Nico. And that was not something you see everyday.

While Leo had been smirking and thinking, he'd ended up walking towards the Hades cabin where Nico would wake to search his sword. Instead, Nico threw his head back and tackled as he walked out of his cabin. He had clearly noticed his sword missing, being as he never left his cabin without it. Leo approached the laughing son of Hades with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"How stupid do you think I am, Valdez?" Nico said, smile remaining on his face as he spoke, "where's my sword, Leo?"

Leo innocently smiled, "Now, why would Ithe innocent repair boysteal your sword, Angel?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, It's April Fools Day. There's no way in Tartarus that you haven't pulled the craziest stunts and pranks known to the gods."

"Is it?" Leo put a hand to his chin and gazed up at the sky, as if thinking, "Nah, I think I would know if it was such a holiday. You're club's crazy death boy," Leo said and winked.

Leo flashed a grin, spun on one heel, and began to walk away as a cold hang gripped his wrist.

"Damn it, Valdez," Nico said, seriously, "You're denying your favorite holiday. What have you done with my sword. So help me gods, I will make your life Hell, Leo."

"Guess you'll have to find out," Leo smirked as Nico raised an eyebrow, heading to the Hermes cabin for prank supplies.

 

He knocked on the cabin door. No answer. After three more knocks, Leo decided to just help himself to supplies. He opened the door to two people making out in a spinny chair.

"Leo!" Calypso yelled as she climbed off the lap of Connor Stoll.

Leo grinned and rolled his eyes at his ex girlfriend. She did the same in return, followed by a red faced Stoll brother.

"Uhh... what do you need, Valdez?" Connor stuttered, awkwardly. Leo just laughed and shook his head.

Leo and Calypso had tried to date, but found themselves better fit as friends. Now, they were closer than ever as best friends. Leo had even helped her score a date with Connor last week, which he was happy to see had paid off.

"Actually," Leo started, "I need both of your help. Nico seems to find it hysterical and typical of me to play a small prank. In other words, I want to start a prank war, and I need second-best and third-best expert help."

Calypso laughed at the sight of Leo fiddling with metal, making a heart with many varieties of metals. He blushed as he realized what his creation had been and shoved it into his tool belt.

"Damn, Valdez," Connor teased, "You've got it bad for that kid."

"I do _not!"_

"Do too," Calypso and Connor said, simultaneously.

After their debate, which Leo had _so_ (not) won, they'd come up with multiple small pranks. Most of which were simple freshmen pranks he'd played on Percy during their war. Now, it was Nico's turn.

As Leo approached the Hades cabin, he hid to be sure Nico was not present. When he was positive the son of Hades was gone, He snuck into the cabin and hid his latest prank.

Leo had snuck in before, stealing Nico's deodorant and replacing the stick with a stick of butter. Luckily for Leo, Nico's deodorant had been a shade that perfectly matched the butter's. Leo had also taken the time to fill Nico's shower head with pop rocks, cut the nipples out of one of his shirts (don't worry, Leo bought another identical one to replace it), And hid all of Nico's underwear. Typical pranks? _Yup_. But Leo was a typical kind of guy, especially when I it came to jokes and pranks.

Leo jumped to the sound of footsteps outside the door, followed by the voices of Nico and Hazel. Hazel had been trying to distract Nico for Leo, but he hadn't given her the exact reason why, just that he needed Nico out of the cabin for a while.

Leo opened the only window in the cabin and jumped out, jetting to the strawberry field in which Nico's sword lay hidden. Leo snickered as he heard a frustrated scream from Nico about ten minutes after Leo left.

Leo watched as Nico rushed out of the cabin doors in a towel, angrily yelling Leo's name with clenched fists. His knuckles turned white as he spotted Leo and began approaching him.

If Leo hadn't tripped, he would have been able to run back to Bunker 9 and lose Nico. Unfortunately, Leo did just that: he stumbled as he tried to stand. Now, as Leo ran back to his Bunker, the semi-naked Nico was gaining on him.

Leo leaped in the door, a fuming Nico following close behind. The moment Leo stood to his feet, he felt Nico's forearm against his neck, pushing him back to the closest wall. He paled as Nico grit his teeth and growled, then winced and squeezed his eyes shut as Nico lifted his other arm.

Instead of a punch, like Leo had expected, Nico busts out laughing so hard he cried. Leo looked at him in confusion, Nico's arm still pining his throat to the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grinned.

When Leo tried to move Nico's arm, he only pressed it further, causing Leo to groan until Nico loosened it to its previous pressure. Nico tool a few deep breaths, whipping a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Should've... Should've seen your face... priceless... payback," Nico mumbled in between giggles and breaths.

Leo had never seen Nico laugh so hard, and smiled fondly. He was happy to be the cause of Nico's smile, even if he did have said boy's arm crushing his throat. Nico paused when he noticed Leo's smile and put his arm down.

"What?" He demanded.

Leo only smiled before singing, "Nothing."

Nico glared, crossing his arms after making sure his towel was secure, "No, its something. Why are you looking at me like that, Valdez?"

"It's called fondness, Angel," Leo said, before he could stop himself. And, being Leo, he kept talking and only made it worse. "I mean, it's not like I really like you or anything.. I mean I do, but like.. shit. I just said that and okay well yes I do like you a lot actually and then you just show up in a towel like that and I can't help _not_ let my mind go to the gutter and now I'm being an idiot and can't shut up and just said a lot of shit I shouldn't have but you kn _o_ w what fuck it _I love you Nico di Angelo_ and have for a while so I don't know what the hell to"

Leo stopped his babbling to the shocked look on Nico's face, and that's when Leo realized what he'd just admitted. Quite frankly, that was also the first time he'd actually admitted it to himself. He'd had his suspissions, but saying it out loud, he knew it was true.

Both Nico and Leo's faces turned a very dark shade of red. Leo was ready to die from the unreadable expression on Nico's face. _Fuck_ , Leo thought, _I just scared away one of the best things in my life. He probably hates me. He's going to spend the rest of his life hating me. Nico's fatal flaw is grudges..._

As Leo's mind raced, somewhere along the line he'd lowered his head. When he decided to scan Nico's face again for emotion, he noticed Nico was now pacing the room. He'd grabbed Leo's extra sweat pants off of his couch and slipped them on, all the while holding the towel with one hand to cover himself.

When Nico met eye contact with Leo, he sighed exasperatedly and said, "There. Better? No more towel."

Leo managed a slight smile and a nod before Nico broke eye contact. His eyes moved to Leo's hands as the Latino noticed himself fiddling with the metal heart from earlier.

"What's that?" Nico asked, coming closer.

"Nothing!" Leo said quickly, shoving it back into his pocket.

Nico reached out to snatch it from Leo's pocket, but Leo turned his hip away from reach.

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "lemme see it!"

"Nope." Leo smirked.

"Leo!" Nico pouted, which Leo found to be absolutely adorable.

They fought for a moment before Nico finally got ahold of the heart. He looked at the metal and blushed, then sighed and said, "Valdez, are you playing some sort of April Fools Day joke on me? About liking me"

"Loving," Leo corrected. Hey, he'd already blurted it out, he might as well own up to it.

"Yeah, that. Is this a joke, or do you really love me?..."

"Nico, this is not a prank."

"Why should I believe you? And who says I like you back?" Nico said uncertainty.

Leo tied to not let that bother him and said, "No one, but a guy can hope, can't he?"

Nico still looked uncertain, and seemed to think about this for a while.

Nico's next move shocked Leo. Leo had been about to go into another over-thinking-freak-out when Nico snapped him back to reality.

Nico had gone from thinking, to crowding in Leo's space. He stood on his toesbeing as he was shorts than Leoand laced his fingers through Leo's curls. At the sane exact time, without warning, Nico leant forward and crashed their lips together.

Leo had been to shocked to move, until he felt Nico stiffen and begin to pull away. By that time, Leo had processed Nico's actions and pulled him back closer. Leo kissed back and felt Nico relax against his chest.

They did this for at least a minute before Nico pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Well, that answered that question," Nico said as his breathing evened out.

"Huh?" Leo said, brilliantly.

"I kissed you to see how you would react. I was sure you would either try to stop it or do nothing because the feelings were fake. Suppose I was wrong, or was I, Valdez?"

Leo's mind was fuzzy and he couldn't speak, so he did the only thing on his mind. He walked back up to Nico, cupping his face in Leo's hands and kissing him softly. This time it was Nico's turn to be shocked, but he quickly returned the kiss.

They were interrupted by a door opening and a small gasp at the door and quickly broke apart. They turned, both flushed, so see a giddy Piper.

" _Finally!_ " She yelled, much louder than necessary, "The whole Aphrodite cabin has been betting on you two for three months!"

Piper squealed and Leo and Nico cringed to the sound. She quickly covered her mouth and said a muffled "sorry" before getting to the point.

"Anyways, I'm here because Leo needs to hurry up and finish the things for the prank. Oh, and I thought it would be funny to mess up Hedge's megaphone again, so I had Nyssa do it for me."

Right on cue, Leo heard Hedge yelling, " _ **DIETHE COW GOES MOO**_!" And Leo, Nico, and Piper all erupt into laughter.

Leo smiles when Nico laces their fingers together and enthusiastically says, "Let's go make some people hate our guts!" As they walk out the door.

"Hey Leo?" Nico asks.

"Yeah?"

"If my sword stays pink, I'll skewer you like a shish-kabob."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried making an April Fools Day fanfic, but ended up making a Valdangelp Ship... lol oops. Anyways, people need more.ValdangLeo in their lives so here you go.  
> Please note that I Write other ships as well, and Multi chapter storlies.
> 
> Thank you!  
> ~Aubrey


End file.
